Kitaoji Sachiko
Basics: Kanji Name: 北大路幸子 Romanji Name: Kitaōji Sachiko English Name: Sachiko Kitaoji Current Age: 19 Date of Birth: May 14th Star Sign: Taurus Birthplace: Kitaoji, Kyoto Hair Color: Sea Foam Green Eye Color: Apple Green Blood Type: O Voice Actor: Mizuki Nana Family Members: She has two parents which names are not announced yet, but she has a younger sister five years younger named Sakura and a younger brother twelve years younger named Shō. Quote: She doesn't have one Appearance: As Sachiko, she has sea foam green long hair tied into pigtails and apple green colored eyes. She is seen often wearing a green jumper with one red heart in each sleeve, and has blue jean shorts. Her shoes are white sneakers. As Cure Fairytale, her hair is changed into a white ombre with mint colored ends and a green bow on the top of her head, and her eyes are lime. She wears a light green dress with a bow with her jewel heart and green laced ballet-styled shoes. Personality: Sachiko is a leader-type, fair, clever, cheerful and playful girl. She used to study in Pretty Cure Academy, but now, she is going to a music academy back home in Kyoto, due to her high grades for music studies, and her great love of playing the violin. Due to her power, she also loves stories, including Beauty and the Beast; because the main character has a lot of common with her. She also has a habit of playing with her younger siblings. Etymology: Kitaōji''' ' (北大路): Kita (北) means North, ō (大) means big and ji (路) means tract or road. That means overall, Kitaōji means "North Boulevard". It was took from Kitaōji Station, her hometown. Sachiko (幸子): Sachi (幸) means fortune, and Ko (子) means child. That means overall, Sachiko means Fortune Child. Often, she was called Kitaōji's Child of Fortune by other people around Kyoto because of that. '''Cure Form:' "I bring love like a story tale! Cure Fairytale! If my powers let go, you will lose your mind!" "Watashi wa monogatari no yō ni ai o motarasu! Kyua Feiritaru! Watashi no chikara o tebanasu baai wa, anata no kokoro o ushinau koto ni naru!" Her alter ego is Cure Fairytale, which has the power of earth and stories. Her theme color is green, and the jewel she has is the peridot. Her attack is Fairytale Book, when she makes her ring transforms into a book which whacks Kowaii. Her pose that she uses during her transformation is she holds hands and put them on her right shoulder. While that, she slides on the left. Story: Sachiko first transformed in 2009, when Fairytale by Alexander Rybak won the Eurovision Song Contest that year back in Moscow, Russia. When Kowaii didn't decide to join the group, she got mad at her and she and Umeko decided to fight against her in Baku, Azerbaijan. But they realized that she was too powerful, and made Azerbaijan have the Melody of Sadness forever. After Mika who was Cure Euphoria transformed and fought Kowaii to save Azerbajian, Sachiko was the one who let Cure Euphoria join them to fight against Kowaii and the ghosts. In 2014, after the battle in Copenhagen, Denmark; both Sachiko and Umeko graduated from Precure Academy. Relationships: Fioli: Her mascot. She dearly loves her, and likes to cuddle with her. Sakura and Sho Kitaoji: Her siblings. Kukangawa Umeko: Her best friend and Cure partner. Sachiko and Umeko are close with each other, and are protected for each other. Shinotsuki Mika: Sachiko treats Mika like a little sister. Sachiko often calls her Shino-chan, which makes Mika happy. Aoinamida Kiyoko: Sachiko also treats Kiyoko like a little sister. Sachiko often calls her Kiyo-chan, which Kiyoko doesn't mind. Akaoto Honoka: Sachiko also treats Honoka like a little sister. Sachiko doesn't call Honoka a nickname. Jikanko Eiyu: Sachiko also treats Eiyu like a little sister. Sachiko calls Eiyu "Eiyu onee-chan" which sometimes distracts Eiyu. Trivia: -She is the second Pretty Cure to have a ombre, the first being Cure Flora. However, she is the first Cure to have a white ombre. -She is the second Pretty Cure to be a rare-coloured leader, first being Cure Black -She is the second Pretty Cure who admires stories, first being Cure Happy. -She is the third Pretty Cure who's talented at music, first being Cure Melody and then Cure Sword. -She has the same surname as Kitaoji Sakura, from Aikatsu. Category:Green Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan